


A loveletter to my demons

by Prometheus2048



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Depression, Gen, Loneliness, Poetry, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus2048/pseuds/Prometheus2048





	A loveletter to my demons

I, the pilgrim of yearning

Wandering for eternity through this darkness that is my mind

Eternally searching, yet my heart is burning

Leaving nothing contained in me but ash and dust

I feel like this is my personal hell on earth

Tormenting me with thoughts and hopes

That I know will never bring forth

Anything but this darkness inside of me

Is it really that I’m doomed?

I have suffered too much, I don’t feel anymore

For every time I felt great, again he was exhumed

This demon, consuming all I am

Maybe I am born to live and born to die

To endure an existence of nothing but emptiness

Doomed never to understand how and why

I cannot escape from this

Now I’m sitting here in my personal prison

In this very cell I built myself so long ago

But then, the sadness has arisen

Locking me up and denying me the freedom I desire

This is my personal hell

Not engulfed in fire, but in eternal gloom


End file.
